Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus, a method of controlling the same, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
In print on-demand (POD) systems, there is a need for paper to be managed in a centralized fashion by registering media information, which is information of paper used for printing (media), including the paper size. A user of this kind of system manages several hundred types of paper using management numbers and names. Meanwhile, registering by inputting a plurality of items of the media information for all of the types of paper is very cumbersome for users. For example, registering by inputting all of the attributes of the paper when registering media information of paper for which only the size is different to other paper is time-consuming, cumbersome work. Also, when every single type of paper that is only used temporarily is registered, a problem exists in that a large amount of media information ends up being registered, searching the media information requires time, and things become all the more inconvenient.
In general, many systems set an upper limit of the number of registerable types of paper to be several hundred, but in POD systems, there are cases in which the number of types of paper maintained exceeds this. In such environments, in cases where the upper limit on the number of paper types that can be registered is reached without having registered all of the paper types, it is necessary to delete media information that has already been registered.
One method for removing effort of registering paper types, found in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-301911, is to arrange a Type 1 for registering a rough type of paper, and a Type 3 by which a detailed type of paper is registered. A three-type paper type database is kept for the Type 1, the Type 2 and a Type 3, which can be registered by changing attributes, based on information of the paper type registered for Type 1 and Type 3. A user can find base paper types from the Type 1 and the Type 3, copy them and create a Type 2 paper type, and can register the paper type by changing attribute values as necessary. Because of this, the effect of eliminating effort of inputting all of the attributes for each paper type is achieved.
However, with the above described conventional technique, the problems when there is a limit on the number of paper information items that can be registered cannot be solved, a separate effort of searching for base information of paper out of Type 3 information of which several thousands of types of paper may be registered ends up being necessary.
Also, when paper information including paper size is set for a cassette, there is the possibility that the size of the paper actually housed in the cassette and the size of the paper information set for the cassette are different.